


What Lies Beneath

by Star_Shipper



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 08:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Shipper/pseuds/Star_Shipper
Summary: I never believed they existed, but this one is staring right at me.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 12





	What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on this site, so sorry in advance in case I mess something up.
> 
> The prologue was something that I had written in year 10, 2018, for English class and I had found it again and decided to write more for this and edited it a bit to fit the fic a bit more
> 
> Enjoy

I've been told of their kind once before. Imagined them. Felt them. Heard them. But I've never really been able to see them. Know if they had actually been there. If I had been imagining the whole thing or if they had actually been there all this time. I'd thought about if they actually exist. Or at least once did. Had once long before walked the plains of this planet among us.

Then the rumours began. They started out small at first. Then grew, almost as if a fire enchanted to the elegance of a deathly forest. Then quickly after, started the stories. Popping all over the news and radio stations. Perfectly working ships sinking in open oceans. People missing and showing up dead not even weeks later. Then, soon enough, began the sightings. Becoming even more common as the days went on.

Before today, I never really truly believed in their existence. But yet I still held more hope for them than the others ever did. Just small wonders, almost child-like at first. But whenever I would try and speak out to anyone about these thoughts and ideas. I would always get the same conclusion in the end almost every time. Let's be honest here though. I'd actually understand what was currently happening right now if I had given my actual attention to previous events.

But it certainly must have been an interesting chain of events. Especially if it all leads me to the bottom of the ocean. Or at least what we had previously believed was to be the very bottom. But then again, considering that the current situation has me staring into the face of a creature. A creature that I have been lectured about over and over again to give up on. A creature that I had long ago given up on.

But yet, here I am, at the so-called 'bottom’ of the ocean floor and sharing my gaze with some human-like being. Neither of us moves. Neither dared to even twitch a muscle. Almost as if we were both paralyzed. I looked behind me as I took a step back so I could get a better look at them. But as I glanced back up, they were gone. In their place, blank darkness that airily surrounded a tiny little crack in the glass. I stepped closer to examine the glass. But the second my fingers grazed across the crack, my vision was filled with an explosion of pure white. Before it had all faded, empty darkness left in its wake.

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism welcome  
> Negativity not


End file.
